El poder de una mirada
by LESVAL
Summary: Miradas que lo dicen todo, caricias que no cambian nada.


**El poder de una mirada.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi <strong>

* * *

><p>Era extraño. Esos dos ojos ya se habían visto antes, pero hasta ahora los recordaba.<p>

Seiya, se queda quieto con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y la espalda radiantemente erguida; su respiración se vuelve paulatina y posteriormente forzadamente profunda.

_¡Me voy!_

Un impulso brota en su interior, pero la razón lo detiene. Para empezar eso es demasiado estúpido, apenas la conoce _¿Quién diablos iría tras de una chica que acaba de ver? Y _sin embargo, el simple hecho de estar a su lado aunque sea por efímeros minutos, le hizo creer que la conocía de muchos años atrás y quizás sí, por un diminuto segundo también le paso la demente idea de que ella podría formar parte de su futuro.

_¡Ah! ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?_

Trata de buscar en sus memorias mientras su padre sigue hablando; un rostro angelical es lo que él busca, pero fracasa en el intento, lo cual no hace más que darle la razón de que sus miradas no se han cruzado antes jamás.

_¡Un rostro así de espectacular no se olvida! ¡No, no!_

Se dice tontamente emocionado y así, avanza el primer paso. Pero el rostro de su padre le advierte, recordándole que no quiere otro más de sus actos "_heroicos_" que avergüencen a su familia.

Se detiene ante una antigua promesa.

Y tal como la estatua situada en el centro del balcón, se vuelve completamente inerte; Traga saliva, y vuelve a observar como la chica se larga con su corazón en su mano, recogiendo su largo vestido mientras camina _casi corriendo_ para así no tropezar.

_¿Por qué diablos el ventanal es tan grande como para poder observar su tormentosa partida? Aún peor ¿Porqué está frente a él?_

Pero Seiya no la seguirá.

¡Vamos! ¡Es el príncipe Kou! Puede conseguir rostros espectaculares cuando se le pegue en gana.

Entonces… ¿Por qué sigue penando en _ese _rostro espectacular?

_Otro pasó más. _

¡Es una locura! ¿En serio? ¿Salir de la nada en medio de una presentación real, para ir detrás de una chica que acaba de conocer? sería catalogado como otra más de las chifladuras del príncipe Kou ¿Verdad?

_¿Un escándalo más? ¡Bah! ¿Qué tanto es tantito? ¿Cómo era? ¡A sí! ¿Es mejor pedir perdón que permiso?_

Intenta convencerse de que es lo correcto aún cuando la sabia conciencia le dicta lo contrario.

Pero ahora, ocurre algo que hace que su corazón comience a latir con más esfuerzo, mucho más rápido, mucho más preciso.

Ella continúa caminando sin titubear.

_¡Rayos! El jardín es mucho más grande de lo que pensaba._

Y sin embargo, aún desde su lugar y bajo la bóveda oculta de la media noche, puede distinguir entre las expectantes penumbras, aquellos rizos dorados que bailan en perfecto compás contra el viento.

_Su cabello era suave y su aroma era delicioso…_

Pero ella no se detiene, no piensa volver. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo él?

Y cuando Seiya comienza a pensar que jamás la volverá a ver, de pronto ella se detiene -al igual que su mundo- y gira para mirar quizás por última vez al chico con el que bailo en el elegante salón principal del castillo, claro sin saber que se trataba del príncipe Kou a causa de la mascarada negra que no hacía más que intensificar su seductora mirada.

_¿Y si quiere que yo la persiga? ¡Lo he leído en los libros, las mujeres siempre quieren drama y romance!_

Esta vez su pie se mueve por instinto.

Por su mente pasa, el recuerdo de hace instantes.

De un baile de máscaras, de lámparas colgando del techo, iluminando magistralmente la habitación, haciendo que sus rostros adquirieran la tonalidad del fuego; de vestidos girando, de pasos de baile que hacen volar.

De dos manos que se rozan para bailar, de ojos que se encuentran con intensidad indescriptible, de dos sonrisas invisibles que nacen detrás del misterio de sus miradas, de dos corazones en completa armonía.

Aterradora felicidad…

Ella lo mira, él la mira. Miradas que lo dicen todo, caricias que no cambian nada.

La noche de la revelación llega y las identidades salen a flote.

Ella huye.

¿Él? Debe tomar una decisión ya.

¿Entonces?

Seiya recuerda las palabras que un día salieron de los labios de su madre… _"Si al salir caminando, una chica se voltea para mirarte, no lo dudes ni un instante, es que su corazón ya te pertenece"._

_¿Y mi padre? Un padre siempre ama a su hijo pase lo que pase, o al menos eso le ha dicho su madre._

Y es que hay veces, que en las historias de romance, de los libros más sensibles; de aquellas cursilerías que surgen en tu mente automáticamente cuando tus ojos no pueden apartarse de aquel rostro que te tiene ridículamente hipnotizado.

¡Ésas que crees que nunca suceden! Pues suceden…

Con esas palabras Seiya sonríe, y sin pensarlo más, corre cruzando en medio del gentío, hasta el laberinto del jardín del palacio de su padre, donde la ha visto desaparecer.

Un reto más, pues se trata de un gran y dificultoso laberinto de altas paredes de césped.

Laberinto que Seiya conoce a la perfección; así que a sabiendas de que cada entrada conllevan a un mismo lugar, con el corazón apretado y el alma desbordante con cada paso que avanza, así de simple, toma un atajo, llega, se sienta en la fuente y entonces

Sucede...

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

¡No me maten! Sé que deberia actualizar mis fics, pero bueno esto se me ocurrio hace unos instantes.

Salidíto del horno de locuras chicas ;)


End file.
